Wasn't Your Girlfriend
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: “Why should I listen to you! Last time that happened my relationship fell apart!” “Ya mean relationships!” I corrected. “And that wasn’t my fault! I didn’t make you cheat!” Loliver oneshot. Post My Bestfriend's Boyfriend. Happy Lollie Day!


**Alright here's a one-shot in honor of Lollie-Day! Please be kind. I'm more of a Jiley writer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or this song by Mitchel Musso. Lyrics from LyricsMode. Happy Memorial's Day!**

"Oken, what are you doing with my girlfriend?!" I heard the voice call. Slowly I turned from the sniffling figure of my best friend to face the cause of her crying. I glared intensely at the boy.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Lilly piped up, turning as well. Her glare matched mine.

"Lilly Pad, we can talk about this," he pleaded.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. This was a different Lilly than I was used to. I didn't like it. Lucas took a tentative step back. Go Lilly!

"Look, I don't know what I was thinking! You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I shouldn't have messed with that! Please?!"

"Don't listen to him Lils," I begged, noticing her thoughtful look.

"Shut it Oliver, and let her decide for herself!" he ordered.

"Hey, don't talk to my friend that way!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She sat back, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Go away!" she answered.

When he didn't move, I decided to emphasize. "Listen here, pal! She said go away!"

"Why should I listen to you?! Last time that happened my relationship fell apart!"

"Ya mean relation_ships_!" I corrected. "And that wasn't my fault! I didn't make you cheat!"

"You told me to go after Hannah!" By now a crowd had formed and was listening to the arguments. There were murmurs of 'Montana?' going around, but I didn't focus too much on that.

"Yeah, only so Lilly could finally realize what jerk you were to her!" I reminded. This incident had happened just two nights ago, but it already felt like an eternity.

"Lucas, what's going on here?" a girl asked. She must be his other girlfriend.

"Nothing. Let's go." Lilly scoffed when she realized that he hadn't even told 'the other woman' about this occurrence.

"No, I think you should stay and hear this," I suggested, hopping up onto a lunch table.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Lilly asked with caution. Ignoring her, I nodded to Miley who proceeded to press play on the speaker system. Music came blasting out, and a mike was tossed to me. I caught it with ease and began to sing.

_I've got no reason to lie to you  
She never felt like you do  
If not me, there'd be somebody else in my shoes, yeah  
I'm not the reason why you broke up  
So quit leaning, I am not your crutch  
This isn't about me and it never really was  
She deserves more than you gave her  
She was always looking for somebody to save her_

Why you trippin' on me  
I was only givin' her what she needs  
'Cause you were never there  
She needed someone there  
So now that she is mine, why do you care

I know I didn't miss a thing  
'Cause her finger didn't have no ring  
So, get on with your life  
I don't wanna fight  
'Cause I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night

I can't believe you never got a clue  
She was always gonna ex you  
Now you got the message  
Can't you handling the truth? No

_  
I think I know wrong from right  
And I think I know what she likes  
You're on the dark side _

_Now that she's seen the light, yeah  
This scene is over  
Exit on cue  
You gotta let her go _

_When there's nothing left to hold on to_

So, Why you trippin' on me  
I was only givin' her what she needs  
'Cause you were never there  
She needed someone there  
So Now that she is mine, why do you care

I know I didn't miss a thing  
'Cause her finger didn't have no ring  
So, get on with your life  
I don't wanna fight  
'Cause I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night

Could be that you were only dreaming,  
If she ever said that she loved you  
Why should you waste your time on something she ain't feeling  
It's no good,

_But there is nothing you can say or do_

Wasn't your girlfriend  
Wasn't your girlfriend  
Wasn't your girlfriend  
Last night

I looked around to the student body… applauding?! Lilly was smiling, her bright blue eyes shining up at me. Ok, so I'd exaggerated in the song and she wasn't really 'mine', but everyone does it now! I mean, I doubt Miley could really grow ten feet tall, even if she wanted to.

I next turned my focus on Lucas. His girlfriend must've caught on-with the help of me glancing over at him nearly the whole song-and he was now begging her. I couldn't help the sneer that broke out on my lips.

Miley was smiling proudly at me, clearly self-satisfied with her work. She'd kinda helped me write the song, and got it recorded. Oh yeah, and the voice lessons.

I stepped down to face the principal, who was glaring at me with his arms crossed. "Oken, come with me."

"What for?!"

"No standing on the tables!" Wow, that's it? That's my big trouble? Ok then.

I followed him to the office, where he called my mother and had her come pick me up. I received a stern lecture in the car, followed by a "but I'm proud of you for sticking up for your friend," talk. So I was grounded from my phone, but we went out to eat at my favorite restaurant. I think it would've been better not to do anything at all, but my mom's weird.

So when we got home, it was nearly 8:00. I was up in my room, thinking about how awkward things might be tomorrow, since I basically told Lilly that I have feelings of a desirous nature towards her. The look she gave me made me feel a bit better though.

I heard the doorbell ring, but made no move to get up. It was probably those stupid girl scouts out with their cookies. They were popular this time a year.

I was surprised when I heard, "He's up in his room," followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. When my door opened, I turned and saw Lilly standing there, a backpack in her arms and a shy look on her face. That doesn't seem good.

"Uh, I brought some of your work from science and stuff that you missed," she informed without looking up from her pink Converse shoes.

"Thanks," I muttered back. "Uh, wanna come in?" I asked unsurely. This was the most awkward things had ever been around Lilly.

"Sure." She walked over, dropping the blue bag on my bed before following it. "What's up?" she asked casually.

"I should be asking you that."

"Well, Lucas's girlfriend dumped him just after you left," she started, brightening at her memory. Oh how I wish I could've been there.

"That's good," I agreed.

"Yeah, and everyone was talking about your song. Miley was bragging about how you wrote it all by yourself and everything."

"Good Ole Miley."

"Yeah. I liked it." She looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She had moved over so that she was sitting against my backboard right next to me. She was still facing me, and I her. The next thing I knew her eyes were closed, and she had leaned in. I must've leaned too, cause suddenly there was this spark, and I pulled back.

"You sure you're not feeling this way because you're still upset over Lucas, and trying to get over it by moving on to-"

"I wish you'd quit reading your mom's magazines!" she exclaimed, cutting off my rant. "Look, I like you, ok?! It just took you risking public humiliation for me to realize that." I smiled.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Wanna go to Rico's and get something to eat?" she offered.

"Only if they got rid of that stupid security system."

"Yeah, I saw some guys uninstalling the machines after school today," she replied, laughing slightly at all the stuff Jackson endured.

"Ok, but we're getting separate drinks," I warned.

Still laughing, she said, "Fair enough." I grabbed her hand and, after shouting to my mom where we were going, led Lilly out of my house and down the street.

**So, I've had this plot bunny rolling around in my head for months, but today finally got me motivated to write it. I don't think it was all that great, but I tried to keep them in character, and I think I did alright! Let me know what you thought!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


End file.
